


Gleeking Into the Woods

by tothevision



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Love, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut, lesbian, lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothevision/pseuds/tothevision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Glee club is forced to go on a camping trip. Established Faberry. With a little bit of Brittana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Okay, this was supposed to be some silly attempt at a Faberry one-shot (my first) and I don't know what the hell happened. Honestly, I don't even know why I'm posting it. haha. It was supposed to be pointless humor (or at least an attempt at humor), but I somehow went a little deeper than I meant to. I don't know what this is, but if you're willing to read, god speed!
> 
> 2) Quinn never slept with Puck therefore she never got pregnant.

It was a Glee Wilderness Bonding Trip. That's what Mr. Schuester called it, but everyone knew Miss Pillsbury was the inspiration behind it. No one was happy. Not only did it mean they had to give up their weekend, that in and of itself was sacrilege, but for those on sports teams, it meant they were missing Saturday practice and their coaches were going to make their lives a living hell. Beiste eventually agreed, but told the boys they had to stay an extra hour on Monday. Sue was in a fiery rage, threatening every punishment imaginable, both legal and illegal, but mostly illegal. Principal Figgans eventually stepped in and made her back off, but the girls knew they were in for hell come the next few weeks. Hiding out in the woods actually became appealing at that point.

The whole reason why they were being forced on this trip to learn about "togetherness" and "working as a team" was Finn and Sam's fault. They'd been relentlessly battling each other for the quarterback position and it ended up spilling over into Glee club. Tensions were high with the two boys and it became contagious. Everyone started bickering and it nearly got into a full out brawl before Mr. Schuester stepped in.

After that, he decreed that they weren't showing the team spirit they should and brought up the idea of a camping trip. The more the club protested, the better the idea sounded to him. In the end, he got everyone to bring in a signed consent form by saying if they didn't, he would make them sing through the entire repertoire of Abba, ending only with a performance of "Dancing Queen" in front of the whole school with Finn and Sam getting the solos.

It was blackmail, of course, but effective nonetheless. Everyone dutifully brought in their consent forms. Finn and Sam were the first two to hand theirs in.

* * *

On the ride there, everyone was pretty quiet. Not only was it an ungodly hour in the morning, but no one was pleased about waving goodbye to their much loved weekend. Though they sat next to each other, and Rachel had her legs in Quinn's lap, the two girls didn't feel much like talking. Quinn was agonizing over Coach Sylvester's inevitable punishment and anxiously played with the loose ends of her girlfriend's ridiculous but kind of adorable hot pink boots, while Rachel was fuming that she had to miss her dance class and just glared out the window.

Brittany was snoring across the aisle as she slept on Santana's shoulder, but Santana didn't seem to notice or care as she was too busy burning angry holes in the seat in front of her.

Puck was playing with his DS while Kurt and Mercedes compared scarf options and the rest were in various states of consciousness. It wasn't until there was a loud thud from the back that everyone was snapped out of their morning reverie and started laughing. Finn had fallen dead asleep and when the bus turned round a short corner, he went flying headfirst to the opposite side and smacked against the metal frame.

"Way to go, Frankenteen!" Santana rolled her eyes.

"I think I broke my head," he groaned.

"Too late for that," Puck snorted.

"Stop! He might have a concussion!" Rachel said worriedly. "Finn, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Wha- is there someone there?"

Santana curled her arm around Brittany's shoulders and gently eased her head onto her lap. "It's nothing, go back to sleep, babe."

Brittany didn't need to be told twice and was snoring again in record time.

"Uhhh… six?"

Rachel looked at the two fingers she was holding and then back at Finn.

"He definitely has a concussion."

"Please," Quinn scoffed. "Basing this off Finn's ability to count is hardly an accurate measurement."

Sam and Mike laughed.

"Quinn!" Rachel said reprovingly and gave her a look, to which the blonde just shrugged.

"I would actually have to agree with Quinn on this one," Kurt said.

"He's taken enough hits to the head during football," Tina interjected, "What's one more going to do?"

"Uh, kill him?" Artie replied.

"Everyone alright back there?" Mr. Schuester called.

"We need a first aid kit!" Rachel said.

"Oh my, is someone hurt?" Miss Pillsbury popped up worriedly.

"Finn's head isn't right," Mercedes said.

"Now, Mercedes, that's not a nice thing to say and exactly what this trip is about avoiding. Finn's a sweet boy, he can't help it if he sometimes looks and acts like he has a mild mental retardation."

Sam desperately tried to suppress his laughter.

"Actually, we're looking for an ice pack cause he hit his head," Tina explained.

The guidance counselor turned as red as her hair and sat down again while Mr. Schuester went looking for the first aid kit.

"Did she just say I was retarded?"

"Oh, no, of course not," Rachel patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "Just mildly."

Puck caught the ice pack Mr. Schuester threw down and slapped it into Finn's face.

"Dude!"

"Just ice your head, precious."

* * *

It wasn't so much a campsite, but a very rural, isolated picnic area they settled in. It had to be accessible by bus otherwise Artie wouldn't have been able to go. Puck was pretty sure that the hermit he knew lived nearby. The guy had the best weed in three counties because he grew it himself out in the woods. He was also Mr. Ryerson's supplier (which is how Puck found him). He had decided he needed to cut out the middle man and now got the goods for cost. Turns out Mr. Ryerson was not only a perv, but a total gouger. He was charging three times the amount.

Mr. Schuester immediately put everyone to work setting up and pitching the tents, which of course did not go by without Puck making a lewd comment about pitching a tent in his pants. There were two to a tent (unless there was an odd number, then one pair had to squeeze more). Girls only. Boys only.

The boys paired off pretty quickly, but the girls had more trouble. Mr. Schuester blushed the whole time he had to explain that while, yes, they were girls, they were also girls dating each other, so it was inappropriate to allow them to share the same tent. They were not to bunk with their significant others under any circumstances. Those were the rules.

Quinn, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany were all equally indignant. The boys got a good laugh out of it.

"I knew coming out was only going to cause problems," Quinn muttered, crossing her arms.

"To be fair, being forced to share separate tents wasn't one of the problems anticipated. I believe you were more focused on the 'being disowned and kicked out of your house' part," Rachel replied.

"And look how well that turned out," she said bitterly.

"It turned out wonderfully and you know it," Rachel said with a smile and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist.

Quinn begrudgingly agreed and grunted in reply, but she couldn't resist giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Yes, her father had kicked her out when he discovered her relationship with Rachel. Quinn was devastated, of course, and the months that followed were the hardest she'd ever been through. Thankfully, Rachel's Dads had been her saving grace and welcomed her into their home like a second daughter. Quinn couldn't be more grateful to the Berry men. After a few months, her mother ended up kicking out her father and they were divorced not long after. Judy asked Quinn to come back and live with her, begging her forgiveness for not being stronger against her father. In the end, it seemed to work out pretty well. Russell lost quite a bit of money in the divorce and faced a huge lifestyle change because it was actually Judy's family that was wealthy, he had little to do with it. It seemed to be a form of justice, however small, for what he'd done to his daughter.

They went back to setting up camp, Quinn chose a tent with Mercedes, Tina went with Brittany, which left Rachel with Santana, who, upon discovering that turn of events, threw an unholy fit. Eventually, they settled it by giving Rachel her own tent while Santana bunked with Quinn and Mercedes. No one but Quinn wanted to share with Rachel because they knew she talked in her sleep, not to mention she was a kicker. Santana didn't care about that, she just didn't want to share with the midget. She said it gave her the heebie-jeebies. After that, Quinn threatened to throw her makeup case in the river if she didn't back the hell off. Sullenly, Santana agreed and then hid her bag just in case.

They actually didn't have such a terrible time the rest of the day. They went exploring, had an extremely competitive game of capture the flag, practiced some songs for sectionals, played card games (Puck insisted on strip poker so Miss Pillsbury made him sit by himself for awhile), and built a bonfire. By the end of the night, everyone was in a pretty good mood. They had just eaten dinner and were all sitting around a slowly settling fire roasting marshmallows for smores. Brittany and Santana were missing from the crowd, which surprised no one, and no one dared to go looking for them.

It felt nice being out of their usual world (even if it was in the middle of the woods), away from school and routines, and just able to relax with friends that were, whether or not most of them wanted to admit it, their best friends.

"We'll have to move if the wind shifts again," Rachel said to Kurt, "Smoke wreaks havoc on the vocal cords."

"Thank you for informing me of that fact for what must be the umpteenth time in the past hour."

"Don't get snippy, I'm just trying to help us all here. We have to take special care to preserve the-"

"Where's Quinn?" he interrupted, looking around. "I find you much more tolerable with Quinn."

"You're just in a bad mood because you got stuck with Artie and not Sam like you wanted."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Rachel didn't let him.

"And Quinn went to get me a stick to roast my marshmallows with."

The boy looked repulsed. "That - is - disgusting. I would greatly appreciate it if you would spare me the details of your lady loving ways."

Rachel was genuinely confused. "What?"

"I don't appreciate your explicit lesbian euphemisms, it's highly inappropriate, and quite frankly, distasteful."

"Kurt, I don't even-"

He was saved from having to elaborate further when Quinn came up and sat down on the log next to Rachel, handing her a long stick with a couple marshmallows already stuck on top.

"What are we talking about?" she asked and held her own over the fire carefully.

"I have no idea," Rachel replied at the same time Kurt said, "How annoying your girlfriend is."

The blonde's head whipped round to stare daggers at the boy. He gulped at the sight of the fearsome Quinn Fabray looking like she was seconds away from causing him irreparable bodily harm.

"Kidding?" he offered weakly.

"I thought so," she said tersely.

Kurt scooted a little further away from the two, closer to Mercedes. He tried to make it look casual, but it was quite apparent he wanted to use the other girl as a shield from Quinn if necessary.

"Sweetie, you really don't need to act like that."

Still, Rachel couldn't help the smile on her face and the flutter of her heart. It made her feel warm all over to see her girlfriend be such a fierce supporter. Being forced to fend for herself for so long did make her a stronger person and she was thankful for that, it would only help her later in life, but to know what it was like not to have to be so strong all the time… She'd never had anyone be as protective (and sometimes possessive) as Quinn was of her. She loved every minute of it.

The blonde hadn't always been that way, in fact, for a long time it was exactly the opposite. Back in freshman year, Quinn was hell on earth as she made her way up the Cheerios ranks. She knew exactly what to do to get to the top. There was not a single person in the school that escaped unscathed from her totalitarian take-over of McKinley High (except for Brittany), and of course, Rachel bore the brunt of it. Quinn noticed the loud, obnoxious, girl far more than she could stand to admit, in ways that terrified her, and so Rachel became a glorified moving target.

When Quinn started dating Finn, matters grew even worse. Rachel had a slight interest in the boy simply because he was kind, attractive, and avoided giving her a slushie facial whenever he could. So he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, it didn't matter. To be quite honest, Rachel was starved for any kind of affection from her peers at that point. She had no idea what the fallout her attention to Finn would cause.

When Finn spent some time with her (that is, he stopped to say 'hey' every now and then in the hall) it enraged Quinn beyond all measure. She ordered her boyfriend to stay away from Rachel, but he refused. When Rachel starting feeling a little more confident, she would flirt with him every now and again. In response, Quinn launched a full scale war. Rachel was slushied more times in those few weeks than she had in an entire two years at that school. The things said between the two girls back then were almost too painful to remember. While Quinn's onslaught had been an entirely public humiliation, Rachel managed to say things to hurt her as well, only away from seeing eyes. It felt like an endless nightmare.

That is until one Friday, after Rachel had just been slushied for the tenth time that week, Kurt walked straight up to the laughing head cheerleader and slapped her hard across the face. Everyone in the hall, including Quinn, was too stunned to even move.

"You know what this is and until you stop denying it, nothing is going to get better for you," he said sadly. "Enough."

He walked away and Quinn did nothing in return, even refusing her friend's offers of retaliation. That weekend she cried more than she ever thought was humanly possible.

When finally Quinn accepted what she was doing, and why (at that point Rachel had caught on as well), the attacks stopped. They avoided each other entirely. Quinn was ashamed and filled with self-loathing while Rachel was just worn down and humiliated. It wasn't until they coincidentally ended up in the show choir room alone one afternoon that the truth came out once and for all.

After that first kiss, there was no denying it anymore, but Quinn was hardly prepared to go public, which Rachel understood. However, she did break up with Finn, which made it that much more bearable. They went through some of the worst ups and downs imaginable in their relationship after that, particularly when Quinn's father practically outed her to the town. They both made a lot of mistakes, more Quinn than Rachel, but still. It wasn't until senior year that things finally settled down and came together for good. Their friends accepted them, Quinn was trying to repair her relationship with her mother, and they were happy.

It still baffled Rachel a bit to think of how her worst enemy had turned into truly the most amazing person in her life. Ever since they were outed, and Quinn couldn't hide anymore, she went from being the person tormenting Rachel, to the person tormenting anyone else who so much as looked at her wrong. Rachel knew it was Quinn's way of trying to make up for all the times she had let her down. She probably didn't even realize she was doing it.

It was moments like these, Quinn's death glare at Kurt, that made her think of how absurdly changed her life was from just less than four years ago.

"Kurt's just pissed off because he's bunking with Artie and not Sam," Quinn huffed, looking away from the boy. "Don't pay any attention to him."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I know that, I even said as much. Really, Quinn."

Quinn pretended not to notice the pointed look the brunette was giving her and instead focused on her marshmallows which had cooked to tan perfection.

"Wow, you've got a real knack for this," Rachel said. "I always burn mine."

"Of course I do," Quinn replied simply, blowing on the hot treat before putting her lips round the top one, pulling it off carefully into her mouth. She closed her eyes in delight and moaned sensually. Rachel was almost embarrassed to hear her like that when they were most certainly not behind closed doors.

"M-my Dads say it's because I'm too impatient…" Rachel said, trying not be as turned on as she was by the sight. It was becoming increasingly futile. She squeezed her thighs together. "I just…end up setting them on fire."

Quinn didn't seem to hear. "God, I love these things. So sweet and gooey! You have to take your time you know, patience, let it cook evenly on all sides near the coals rather than just going straight for the flames. There's something to be said for the buildup. Always pays off in the end in a big way." She started picking at the second one curiously and licked her fingers whenever some came off. "Mmm, sticky…"

So absorbed was Rachel watching Quinn's enjoyment, it took her a moment to hear Kurt's snorting. She turned and faced him as if to say 'what?'. He only shrugged and went back to whispering with Mercedes who looked highly amused.

"Baby, do you want me to roast your marshmallows for you or do you want to do it yourself?" Quinn asked unassumingly, her mouth full, and continued sucking on her fingers.

That's when it finally hit Rachel was Kurt had been alluding to earlier and her jaw dropped open. She spun around.

"Kurt Hummel, why you dirty minded-!"

"Ah-ah." He wagged his finger at her. "That's just the kind of talk we're supposed to be avoiding on this trip. No name-calling, Miss Berry!"

"He's right, Rachel," Mr. Schuester said from across the fire. "None of that."

Narrowing her eyes, Rachel huffed and flipped her hair for good measure, not paying any more attention to him.

"What was that all about?" Quinn asked, having watched the exchange with confusion.

She was about to explain when she saw a bit of white marshmallow stuck at the corner of Quinn's mouth and all thought of Kurt went out the window. Leaning in, she licked it away, tasting the sugary treat. Quinn's breath hitched audibly. She ran her hands up Rachel's thighs to take hold at her hips. Their lips met with fervor and Rachel swept her tongue deep into her mouth, sliding her hands into Quinn's hair, and moaned at how good and sweet she tasted.

Rachel hadn't realized just how loud that moan was until Puck shouted, "THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Glassy eyed and breathing hard, they pulled away from each other, only to see that the entire group was staring back at them in various states of shock.

Rachel blushed to the very tips of her toes while Quinn simply cleared her throat and readjusted herself as if nothing had happened at all. Needless to say, Rachel avoided Kurt's smug look for the rest of the night.

When the stupor died away and eyes stopped goggling over them, Rachel whispered to her what Kurt had said, and Quinn collapsed in a fit of giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel had just drifted off when there was a faint but distinct sound of a zipper opening. A blast of fresh, icy, air, blew into the tent and she groaned. The flap closed quickly again, someone lifted the blankets, and all of a sudden a small body wrapped around her tightly from behind, slipping a leg between hers.

Nuzzling her shoulder, the person snuggled as closely as she could, pressing every inch of their lengths together.

"Mmm, you're so warm," she purred contentedly.

"Quinnnnn," she whined. "Your feet are like blocks of ice!"

"How would you know? You're wearing socks. Wool. And more than one pair!"

"I can feel it seeping through! Now it's freezing in here again."

"Aw, baby, are you cold?" she cooed suggestively and slipped her hand beneath Rachel's shirt, stroking her stomach. "I might know a way to warm you up again…"

Quinn tried to slip her hand higher, but was met with stiff resistance. She struggled for a moment then gave up and snorted with laughter against Rachel's clothed shoulder.

"Rach, just how many layers are you wearing?"

It was as if Quinn could feel her frowning.

"I dressed appropriately!" Rachel protested. "Unlike the rest of you lazy, impractical children, I studiously observed four different weather channels and consulted a meteorologist personally to prepare for this trip. Considering my size and tendency to feel the cold more acutely than others, it was only logical that I would dress warmly to combat the temperature, and the best way to do so is with layers!"

"But exactly how many?" She trailed her hand up and down the other girl's front, over her clothed breasts and down to her trim stomach again.

Quinn didn't understand her the first time, so when prompted to repeat, she heard Rachel mumble, "Six."

Giggling, Quinn held her tighter and pressed kisses all along her bared neck, which was the only thing showing. The brunette was even wearing a hat.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Quinn, when you're the one who came in here and woke me up! I could just as easily kick you out. It is against the rules after all…"

"Oh." She nipped lightly at her neck. "You wouldn't do that to poor little me, would you? Make me go out in the dark, cold woods, and be all lonely in my little sleeping bag?" She punctuated it by teasing her lips over the special spot on her neck and let her tongue dart out to meet the sweet tasting flesh.

Rachel made a specific 'hmph!' sound, but lay her arms more firmly over where Quinn was holding her round her waist and said nothing more.

"Guess we'll just have to skip straight to it then." She pushed her hand below the elastic waistband to a more easily reached destination and deftly slipped her fingers into the slick wetness between Rachel's legs. The other girl gasped lightly at the contact. Quinn could hear her breathing quicken in the darkness. The brunette's obvious arousal earlier by the fire had only spurred Quinn's own. After that kiss, Quinn could think of nothing else for the rest of the night but the moment when she would sneak into Rachel's tent and finish what she'd so unwittingly started.

"Can't have you being cold while you're in my arms…" she murmured seductively.

Rachel moaned as Quinn expertly worked her slender fingers and lashed her tongue across her throat and jaw before covering her neck in open mouthed kisses.

"I believe - ohh - this is what Mr. Shue was trying t-to avoid when he made us take – Mmmm – separate tents."

"Do you really want to be talking about Mr. Shue right now?" Quinn applied more pressure, making the brunette yelp.

"It's just - ah, keep doing that! – it's against the rules. W-what if we're – ohhhh – caught!"

"If Mr. Shue caught us right now, don't think for one second he wouldn't be restraining himself from asking to join in," she said huskily against her ear.

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel whispered loudly, horrified. "That is repugnant! He's our teacher for goodness sake!"

Chuckling, Quinn was just about to push her fingers inside of the girl and make her incapable of having another coherent thought or sentence for a good length of time, when the zipper of the tent flap pulled down loudly. Rachel gasped and Quinn took her hand away just in time to see two more people spill into the tent. It was so dark, they couldn't make out who it was at first, but the voices gave them away.

"Jesus fucking Christ, it's freezing out there!"

"San, don't curse," Brittany said.

Before either girl could say a word, the newcomers climbed over them, knees and arms flying everywhere.

"Ow!"

"Geez!"

"My hair, you're on my hair!"

"Hey!"

"What the-"

"Get off me!"

After a painful settling, Rachel found herself sandwiched between Quinn and another firm body. A foreign hand rested on her hip as she was pressed intimately up against another girl's front. She smelled candy and Dr. Pepper.

"Mmm, Rachel, you're like a warm baby teddy bear."

"Hands off, Brittany!" Quinn snapped.

"What are you guys doing in here? This is my tent! And as I recall, neither of you wanted to share with me."

"It's freezing out there, Berry, and you're the only one with an electric blanket. Don't take it personally, this is a survival issue. You didn't think your girlfriend over there only came for the nookie, did you?"

"Quinn?"

She squirmed uncomfortably. "It was only a small part of it, I swear!"

Rachel scoffed. "You can just forget about staying!"

"Rachelllll," she whined.

"Yum, Rachel, you smell good. Can I lick you?"

"Brittany, what the hell?" Santana growled.

"No! You cannot lick her!"

"San, you should smell her."

"I am not smelling the hobbit!"

"It's like raspberries, Christmas, and sex mixed in a bowl. You're delicious."

Santana made a retching sound, muttering something in Spanish, while Rachel blushed furiously, and Quinn was torn between arousal and jealousy.

"Shut up! Both of you!" Quinn said and turned Rachel around so they were facing each other now. She couldn't really make out her features in the dark, but she knew her girlfriend wasn't pleased.

"Sweetie, I was kidding. I would have come with or without it. It's only a bonus. Besides…how smart am I to have the girl who would think to bring a battery powered heating blanket?"

"Don't try to suck up to me, Quinn, I happen to be the expert on such tactics."

"You're the expert at a lot of other things too…" she murmured and rolled her hips against her.

"God, Fabray, you're such a pussy."

"Shut up and go eat out your girlfriend."

Rachel and Brittany cried out at the same time, "Don't you dare!" "Oh, yes, please!"

Quinn kissed Rachel lightly at first, pointedly ignoring the other two's presence, and when she seemed receptive, she wasted no time in deepening it.

"I swear, I'm going to projectile vomit in your face," Santana groaned.

Brittany turned over so her back was pressed against Rachel's.

"Rachel, your butt feels good on mine. Do you do piloting?"

"Pilates, B."

"That."

"No, but thank you, Brittany. It's most likely a result from my intense, regimented workout on the elliptical at a specifically scheduled hour each morning and also my danc-"

Rachel went silent. Quinn was kissing her again.

"If I knew I was going to have to put up with this, I would have just fr-"

Santana went silent. Brittany was kissing her now.

Noises came from outside the tent and all four girls shot up in a panic.

"What was that?" Rachel whispered nervously grasping Quinn's arm so tightly it was cutting off the other girl's circulation.

"Is it the gummy bears? I saw Miss Pillsbury with one of their trees. Maybe they're mad and they want it back."

"Shhh!" Santana said urgently.

They listened carefully. For a moment it was quiet then they heard whispering and heavy footsteps approaching.

"Dude, shut up!"

"Be quiet, they'll hear!"

"You're the one talking!"

"Shut up!"

The four of them relaxed as they realized it was just some of the boys. Quinn winced when Rachel released her death grip. She knew she would have a mark there in the morning.

"What are you morons doing?" Santana called out in a hushed voice.

The shadows outside stilled and then Finn whispered back, "Hey, it's, um, like, really freezing out here. Can we come in?"

The girls started laughing.

"As if!" they cried simultaneously.

"What the- who else do you have in there, Rachel?" Sam's voice came from the other side.

"Didn't peg you for the orgy type, Berry," Puck chuckled. "Should have known you had all kinds of nastiness hidden under those kinky sweaters."

"Get lost, Puck! If any of you think you're coming in here, you have another think coming," Quinn snarled.

"I love orgies," Brittany said.

The boys made various sounds of hooting and laughter.

"That's oranges, B!" Santana said, strained. "You love oranges!"

"I love them both."

Even though they couldn't really see in the dark, Rachel and Quinn turned to look at her with wide eyes. Santana was noticeably silent.

"Well, fuck me, I am so going in there!" Puck said.

"No one is fucking you, Puckerman!" Santana snapped. "Shove off!"

"Oh, yeah? then maybe I'll just mosey on over to Schuester's tent like a good boy and tell him about how a certain few girls are breaking the rules…"

"Make one move towards that tent, Noah, and I'll be making a formal announcement to the entire student body about what happened last Friday at Temple," Rachel said superciliously, crossing her arms.

Puck was quiet for a moment and Rachel knew she had won.

"Okay, we're out of here."

Immediately, the others started protesting.

"Get the fuck out of here now or I'll be making you eat pavement when we get back to school!"

There was some grumbling and a few pained cries, and finally their footsteps faded away.

"What exactly happened at Temple?" Quinn whispered.

"Let's just said I had an interesting conversation with his Nana, who was none too shy about giving me some lesser known embarrassing details about our resident bad boy."

"Spill then!" Santana said eagerly. "This I gotta hear."

"Nope!" Rachel replied with a shake of her head. "I promised not to tell. Besides, it'll come in handy for times like these."

"God, you are so freaking lame."

"Britt, when did you have an orgy?" Quinn ventured curiously.

"Well-"

"Don't you dare!" Santana gasped frantically. "That's private, Brittany!"

"Alright, but I don't see what the big deal is."

"Just… shhhh!"

Quinn and Rachel giggled at hearing such a nervous Santana.

"Can I please go to sleep now?" Rachel yawned and lay down. "Or are Tina and Mercedes gonna try to come in too?"

Quinn fell back with her, hugging them close together. "If they do, I'll keep them out, don't worry."

She snuggled into the taller girl's shoulder, breathing in her scent, and soon found herself drifting off again much warmer and more comfortable than she had been the first time. In that state between awake and sleep, she realized it was oddly silent even though Brittany was moving around restlessly a bit. She hadn't expected the other two girls to drop off so quickly.

"Wow, they've been really quiet," she said in barely a whisper, just enough for Quinn to hear.

The other girl groaned. "That's because they're having sex."

"WHAT?" she shrieked.

"For the love of all that's holy, Berry. SHUT. UP."

"Don't stopppp," Brittany whined. Santana had been holding one hand over her mouth to stifle the moans and released it in that fleeting moment.

"I am so traumatized right now."


	3. Chapter 3

By some miracle, the girls didn't get caught leaving Rachel's tent the next morning. None of the other Glee club members really cared, they had expected it anyway. Likely the only reason Mr. Schuester didn't notice is because he was too focused on Miss Pillsbury and vice versa.

They decided on a hike, about half the group wanted to go, while the other half said hell no and stayed behind to lounge about the campsite.

They had been out for about an hour when they passed a large pond that had a thin layer of ice around the edges but was mostly a gaping hole of black freezing water. Rachel was walking next to Puck when she got a little closer to the bank and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes. He was planning his payback for her earlier blackmail. Suddenly, he grabbed her arms and held her dangling over the ridge, the heels of her pink boots skimming the surface of the water.

Rachel shrieked. "You wouldn't!"

The others had gotten too far ahead to hear her cry, it was just them now. Puck chuckled maliciously and raised an eyebrow.

"Problem, Berry? Think I might let go?"

Rachel wanted to struggle, but knew that would only make things more dangerous.

"You drop me in that water, Noah, at this freezing temperature, I will develop a fatal case of hypothermia before anyone can do a thing to stop it!" she squeaked. "And if I die, you die. It's not the position you want to be in."

"How am I dying in this scenario of yours?" he teased, still gripping her tightly so she was off balance. "You're the only one going in the water."

She glanced to the group up ahead, nodding towards a certain blonde who had their back to them.

"If I die, you don't think Quinn is going to let you live, do you? In fact, your death will likely be far more gruesome and excruciating than mine."

Puck rolled his eyes and set her back on solid ground. She smacked his arm as hard as she could, but it was ineffectual.

"That was extraordinarily juvenile behavior on your part, Noah," she said while he just laughed. "I would have hoped you'd grown out of this kind of thing by now."

They walked quickly to catch up with everyone.

"For the record, princess up there doesn't scare me. Do you see these?" He gestured to his biceps. "Pfft. It ain't happening."

"Then why did you let me go so quickly?"

"It's not like I was actually going to dump you in there, Berry. It's called a _joke_."

"Of course you wouldn't have," she said reassuringly. "However, I still think you harbor a certain amount of fear of Quinn."

"Shut your mouth, freak, before I drag you back there and do it for real."

"Fine." Rachel relented and threw up her hands. "Whatever you say, Noah."

By then they had managed to reach the rest of the group and came up behind Quinn who was walking with Tina. No one had noticed Puck and Rachel's little delay.

Quinn looked back. "Rach, do you have-"

"I WASN'T REALLY GOING TO DO IT!" Puck shouted all of a sudden. "JESUS, NO ONE CAN TAKE A JOKE AROUND HERE!"

He shoved past the girls hurriedly, making a beeline to the front of the line to join Finn and Mr. Schuester. Quinn and Tina stared at him go before turning back to Rachel with wide eyes.

"What was _that_ all about?"

The brunette giggled and simply looped her arm with Quinn's.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Tina struck up a conversation with Kurt, which let Quinn and Rachel lag a bit behind privately. The brunette looked up at her taller girlfriend with a loving smile. Quinn looked beautiful today. That is, Quinn always looked beautiful. It was just different kinds of beautiful. And today she looked like an angel. She was dressed in nearly all white with only the red in her Cheerios jacket to break it up. Her blonde hair was tucked carefully beneath a white hat and spilled over her shoulders.

It never ceased to amaze Rachel how positively angelic the girl could look, like one of those flawless blue eyed, blonde haired porcelain dolls. Yet there were times where she was assuredly the most frightening person she'd ever set eyes on. Quinn had both the devil and the angel in her, only they weren't sitting on her shoulders, battling it out, they had somehow coalesced into one awe-inspiring being. She was never one or the other, always some mixture of the two. It was fascinating, incredible, and at times completely unnerving.

Rachel knew that for the rest of her life she would never love someone just as fiercely and all-encompassing as she loved Quinn Fabray. It surpassed even her love of Barbra and Broadway, which nearly gave her a coronary to admit, but it was the truth. That, in and of itself, was the scariest thing she'd ever known. Quinn was the world to her. And that meant that she had the world to lose.

The blonde noticed Rachel staring and glanced over at her with an inquisitive smile.

"Penny?"

"I love you very much, Quinn. You know that, right?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I suspected. I mean, what with all the jumbo heart shaped cards you taped to my locker, the gerbil calendar you made for the two of us, the numerous ballads you've sang to me, and that time you jumped me in the janitor's closet…"

"Quinn!" she hissed, warning her not to speak so loudly, but no one seemed to hear. "And they are not gerbils, they are hedgehogs, and they happen to be _darling_."

The blonde just grinned. Sighing, Rachel stuck her tongue out at her, and lifted her chin high as they kept walking through the woods.

"You look adorable," she muttered.

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I meant to tell you this morning. The two braids?" Quinn flicked one of them into the air for good measure. "You're just…" she trailed off with a sigh and tugged her closer. "I love you too."

Blushing, Rachel beamed, and kept her gaze focused in front of her, not looking at Quinn, knowing that if she did, they would get far too distracted, lose the group, and possibly end up lost in the middle of the wilderness. It was just too cold to risk it. Later, she reasoned with herself, later she could snatch Quinn up and do all the sinfully glorious things she wanted to do to her.

Obviously, it wasn't the first time the two had exchanged those words, but no matter how many times they did, it never lost its meaning. Each time was like saying it for the first time all over again.

* * *

It was getting late and everyone was tired, particularly Rachel who, for god knows what reason, didn't exactly have a restful sleep the night before. A bunch of them were gathered around a fire again, but it wasn't nearly as cold as it was last night. Puck, Mike, and Finn were off trying their hand at 'night fishing', which Rachel didn't understand or even believed existed. It was probably just excuse to finish off Puck's secret supply of alcohol that she vehemently disapproved of. Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury were sitting a ways off by themselves for privacy.

Rachel found herself sidled up against Mercedes, almost nodding off against her shoulder as everyone was chatting aimlessly. Still, as comfy as Mercedes was, Rachel would rather have been cuddling up to Quinn, but she didn't see her blonde anywhere.

Santana was on the ground glowering as she leaned back against Brittany's long legs. "I cannot believe I'm missing 'Jersey Shore' for this kumbaya cult field trip."

"Chill, bitch!" Mercedes held up her hand warningly. "I already told you I'm DVR'ing it."

Rachel was still looking everywhere for Quinn and eventually managed to glimpse her further off in the shadows with Sam. She was giggling and trying to teach him one of those childish hand clapping games. Sam was failing miserably which only made Quinn laugh harder. Rachel pursed her lips disapprovingly. It was obvious that the two of them had gotten into some of Puck's beer earlier.

Quinn never could hold her liquor (neither could Rachel for that matter). She'd warned her girlfriend against it, but Quinn Fabray did what Quinn Fabray wanted to do. Rachel made her promise not to overdo it though, which the blonde acquiesced to. However, looking back on it, that meant little because they both had very different ideas of what 'overdoing it' meant.

Her attention was called away from the scene by Sam's name being mentioned within the group and not over in the trees where he was.

"It's all their fault!"

Santana was apparently still complaining.

"Just because they can't get it through their big dumb heads that the girls they're both so hot for are obviously too interested in fuck-"

"Sannnn," Brittany wheedled. "You _promised_ you would try to cut back on the swearing."

"This IS me cutting back!" she insisted with a huff.

She frowned slightly and Santana turned back grumpily to the rest of the group.

"Whatevs, like I was saying-"

"Yes, just what _were_ you saying?" Rachel inquired, her head popping up from Mercedes shoulder, feeling less tired all of a sudden.

Kurt sighed and brushed some dirt off of his designer jeans. "She's talking about the real reason why Finn and Sam have been so ostensibly at odds as of late."

"Real reason?" Rachel echoed in befuddlement. "It's not about being quarterback?"

"Sort of?" Mercedes said unconvincingly. "I'm sure it's part of it."

"Finn wants sexytimes with you and Sam wants sexytimes with Quinn. They don't think you and Quinn really mean it when you say you love each other," Brittany answered casually and took a loud slurp of her juice box.

For a second, Rachel wondered if this was some elaborate hoax the group was trying to pull on her, but the inquisitive pairs of eyes all staring eagerly back at her said her otherwise. They were just dying to see how she would react to the news.

"That's absurd," she said finally. "Finn and I are friends, nothing more. He knows that! The same goes for Sam and Quinn."

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Tina said.

Rachel couldn't help but look over her shoulder at the still giggling blonde pair and jealousy whipped through her in a rage before she could stop herself.

"No," she said sternly, taking deep breaths, "it's not true. They don't think of us that way. How could they when it's so very apparent that-"

"Finn believes it's a just phase while Sam thinks Quinn's bi…and that it's hot as hell," Mercedes explained with a shrug.

The rest of them nodded in various forms of agreement while Rachel stared at them all with an open mouth.

"W-w-wha – How do you even know this? Is it just common knowledge that neither I nor Quinn is privy to?"

An alarming thought seized her just then. Did Quinn know? Had she just not told her? Is that why she was over there with Sam now… Rachel felt sick.

"It came out last week when they got into that fight," Artie spoke up. "We were in the locker room and Finn was bagging on Quinn…"

"Out of jealousy," Mercedes offered.

"And Sam kind of flipped on the dude and started saying stuff back about you, so they just went all out on each other."

"Oooo, kinky," Brittany squirmed. "I like what I'm picturing now."

The darker haired girl turned on her with a seductive grin. "Care to share, baby?"

Brittany licked her lips and whispered in her ear, then they were fused at the mouth, lost to group for the rest of the night.

"Do they ever come up for air?" Kurt groaned, shielding his eyes.

"Don't ask," Rachel grumbled.

Then her eyes flashed dangerously. Those who saw it braced themselves for what was to come next.

"Artie, just what precisely was Finn saying about Quinn?"

The boy made a small 'eep' sound, shaking his head. "I dunno. Didn't really hear, too far away and all."

"Artie…" she all but growled.

"Don't tell herrrrr," Kurt said airily, polishing his nails.

"Seriously, don't," Mercedes agreed.

"I will gag you if I have to," Tina added.

Rachel jumped to her feet, anger rolling off her in waves. "You will tell me and you will tell me now, word for _freaking_ word, or I will march over there and cause you more pain than you could possibly imagine in your entire pathetically lame life!"

There was a long, awkward moment of silence before Kurt broke it with an incredulous whistle.

"Looks like the Queen of the Cheerios has been rubbing off on our tiny diva."

Mercedes shook her head. "Damn…"

"WELL?"

Rachel clenched her fists at her side and used her best imitation of Quinn's death glare to make the boy break.

It worked.

* * *

She was a tiny ball of fury as she stormed her way through the dark woods and down the hill to find the boys. As she thought, they weren't 'night fishing' but lounging on some rocks by a shallow stream surrounded by empty bottles and completely plastered.

"Yesss!" Puck pumped his fist in the air. "A hot chick! Finally! That's what we needed."

"A very, very small one," Mike slurred, squinting at Rachel.

"Aren't all your kind small? Like midgets run totally regular."

"That…" Mike pointed at him and waited as he tried to remember the rest of the sentence. "…is true."

"Oh! I bet Rachel's a half-Jew and a half-Asian!"

"Could be! I saw her eat sushi one time."

"Yo, that's offensive. Not all Asian peeps eat sushi."

"Shhhhh," Mike whispered dramatically. "Don't tell anyone I said that, they won't let me be Asian anymore."

"Rachel!" Finn cried happily and stood up with his arms open for a hug.

Before any of them knew what happened, Rachel ran up to Finn and shoved him as hard she could, using her entire body weight. Drunk as he was, Finn stumbled back and tripped over a rock, landing with a humongous splash in the creek.

"P'wnd!" Puck and Mike cried jeeringly, and high-fived, laughing at the other boy.

"What'd you go and do that for?" Finn asked dumbly, staring up at her from his back, now covered in mud and soaking wet.

"You idiot!" she hissed. "I just happened to hear about your little brawl with Sam in the locker room. You said you were my friend! How could you say such vile, despicable, _disgusting_ things about Quinn? Not only are you my friend, but I thought you were hers too! Is that what you do to friends? Because I think you need to redefine the notion!"

"Who-who told you about that?" He lumbered his way to his feet, dripping everywhere, and stepped out of the stream.

"It doesn't matter!" she screeched. "How could you? What has Quinn ever done to you that she would deserve such abhorrent treatment?"

"She doesn't love you, Rachel!" he snapped.

That stopped her.

"Quinn's not the person you think she is. You think she's changed, she hasn't. She's still every bit the manipulative, coldhearted bitch she was two years ago."

"Don't you-"

"It's true!" He waved his hands so violently that his beer went flying, but he didn't even notice.

Finn's abrupt angry turn genuinely surprised her. She hadn't expected him to react like this.

"She's just using you. You're her little plaything, willing to do anything she pleases, follows her around like a lovesick puppy. She gets off on the power thing! You've seen what she's like! Why do you think she makes such a good Captain of the Cheerios? She fucking LIVES for it. One day, she's gonna get bored of making you her puppet and she'll toss you in the trash just like she does everyone else. I care about you, Rachel. I don't want to see you get hurt!"

She stared at him hard for a long moment before relenting with a sigh and crossed her arms.

"Too late," she said sadly. "You've done and said a lot of really… _really_ dumb things before, Finn, but I always forgave you. Not just because you're my friend, but because I know you have a good heart. This?" She gestured between them. "This isn't you _protecting_ me or because you _care_ about me. This is you being selfish, and hurtful, and vindictive simply because Quinn has what you never will. I want to be your friend, Finn. I've always wanted that. But I don't know if I can forgive you for this."

She turned around and made it a few steps away before spinning back with a vicious glare.

"And if you ever…I mean _ever_ …talk about Quinn like that again, so help me God, I will make you regret the day you were born."

With that, Rachel walked back towards the campsite, leaving a shivering and ashamed Finn behind, with Puck and Mike too shocked to speak.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn's words were swirling in her head as she made her way back through the dark woods, the beam from her flashlight bounced around carelessly.

He was wrong. She knew he was. Finn was jealous. That's why he said those things. Quinn loved her. They weren't like that. She trusted Quinn.

Yet, the image of the two blondes giggling privately in the shadows was burning painfully in her head. She thought she had been upset when she went to find Finn, but that was nothing compared to what she was feeling now.

She needed to find Quinn. Needed to talk to her. Quinn would be able to calm her down. And maybe beat up on Finn a little bit. Yes, Rachel wouldn't mind that at all. Quinn's protective aggressiveness would be more than welcome in this situation.

But when she found her, all Rachel saw was red.

Quinn was laughing and picking up some wood for the fire while Sam tickled her in an attempt to get her to drop the load. She was already swaying a bit on her feet so when she used one hand to push him off, she ended up scattering what was in her arms.

"Lookit what you made me do!" She pouted and went to gather them again.

"Nu-uh, you did it!" he protested.

Quinn stumbled a bit and Sam came forward, putting his hands on her waist to steady her. She fleetingly smiled up at him in thanks before looking down at the twigs she was trying to collect. Unbeknownst to her, Sam had other ideas in mind, and started to lean in.

Rachel, however, saw exactly what was going to happen. In a flash, she ripped Quinn away from Sam, getting surprised noises from both of them, and grabbed her girlfriend's face, pulling her in for a bruising kiss. Quinn was immediately responsive and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl.

Rachel delved into the depths of Quinn's sweet mouth and found every spot she knew to make the girl moan. When they needed to breathe, she bit down on her lower lip firmly, making Quinn yelp, before moving down to her throat.

So fueled by desire and a need to claim what was hers, Rachel found herself shoving Quinn back harshly against the nearest tree. She knew it had hurt from the way Quinn grunted, but couldn't stop there. She dove into her neck and throat with a furious onslaught of lips, teeth, and tongue. She slipped her thigh in between her legs, pressing hard into the other girl's core, and Quinn responded instinctively, grinding against it with a moan. Despite how cold it was, Rachel tore off Quinn's sweatshirt, leaving her in just a tank top. The fact that she wasn't wearing a bra, Rachel used to her full advantage, pulling down the flimsy material and taking a pert nipple into her mouth. Quinn keened and fisted her fingers in the brunette's hair to hold her there.

Heat was radiating off the blonde, her skin flushed and warm against Rachel's lips. She nipped and sucked hard at the pebbled points, using her teeth to raze against the sensitive spot. Quinn cried out in both pain and pleasure. Coming back to her mouth, Rachel kissed her savagely, still holding her hard against the tree, and yanked down her sweatpants just enough so she could thrust her hand between her thighs. Quinn whimpered and threw her head back wantonly.

"You're mine, aren't you baby?" Rachel said roughly.

"Oh, y-yes, yours!" she stammered, panting heavily. She opened her legs further to give Rachel more access, clutching the other girl's shoulders to steady herself.

"Tell me who you want!" she demanded, working her fingers more forcefully.

"You! Oh, God. Rachel! Please."

"Does anyone but me get to touch you?" she growled.

"N-n-no. Never. Only y-you. Please, baby, fuck me."

With that, Rachel whipped her head around to see who she knew would still be standing there. Sam's eyes were wide as his mouth was open, too stunned for words at the erotic scene laid out before him. A flushed, half-naked, and shamelessly begging Quinn Fabray at the complete mercy of Rachel Berry who had her fingers most blatantly shoved inside the other girl. Quinn gasped and writhed against her, whimpering for more.

"Get it now?" she snapped.

He pulled out of his shocked reverie to glare at her, realizing she had figured it out. Rachel would have said more, but Quinn pulled her back insistently for another kiss. The boy was then forgotten altogether.

Sam stalked off, angry and embarrassed.

Apparently Quinn wasn't the only one with a fierce possessive streak.

Who knew?

* * *

She woke groaning and Rachel was there to immediately hand her a bottle of water and two Advil.

"I feel like the ATM Puck dragged out of that 7-Eleven."

"It was a Quick Stop."

Rachel had already dressed for the day while Quinn was still naked and buried under a mountain of blankets that the brunette had piled on her first thing to make sure she was warm.

"My headdddd," she whined and turned her face into the pillow. "Why did you let me drink?"

"Let you?" Rachel squeaked indignantly. "Fine, Quinn, next time I'll just hold a gun to your head before allowing you to touch a drop of alcohol."

"It is too early and I am too hung over for Rachel Berry's sweeping overdramatics."

"I'm going to let that go for right now because I know you don't feel well, but don't think you won't pay for that later."

She grunted. "I feel like I slept on the ground all night. My back is killing me."

"You did sleep on the ground all night," she reminded her. "Albeit over a mattress pad, but still…"

She whined again pitifully.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Quinn, you brought this on yourself. Stop being such a baby. Roll over."

She did so immediately. Rachel went to pull down the blankets, intending to massage the suffering girl's kinks and knots out, but was met with a startling sight. She gasped at the angry red scratches that covered Quinn's usually flawless, tanned back, knowing exactly what they were from.

"What?" Quinn frowned at Rachel's reaction. "Is it a bug? Oh my god, it is a bug? Get it off me! Get it-" She stopped her panic when she saw Rachel's wide, tear filled eyes. Any hangover symptoms were shoved away temporarily as she focused entirely on the girl in front of her.

"Sweetie, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Quinn, I-I'm so sorry." She buried her face in her hands and started to cry. Memories of last night had flooded back into her head.

It hadn't end at the tree. Once Quinn came, rather quickly, they found their way back to Rachel's tent. Though it wasn't as if they hadn't taken turns in the past with who was in control, Quinn was more often than not the more dominant one. That night, however, was a complete exception to the rule. Rachel was more aggressive and forceful than she had ever been with Quinn before. Partly out of desire and partly out of a need prove that the girl was just as much Rachel's as she was hers. Needless to say, they spent a good part of the night that way. Rachel made sure Quinn obeyed her every command, relentlessly fucking her in every way she could think of, only stopping when Quinn nearly passed out from exhaustion.

Bewildered, Quinn left the warmth of the blankets in an instant to gather her in her arms.

"I should never have… The way I treated you… I'm so ashamed. Do you hate me?"

"Rachel, you're really going to have to help me out here. I don't know what you're apologizing for. Did something happen last night?"

She looked up at her frantically. "You don't remember? W-what we did?"

"It's not like I was _that_ drunk," she said exasperatedly and gave her a wicked grin. "Of course I remember."

"Quinn, I cannot express how sorry I am for behaving in such a-"

Her brow furrowed. "Baby, last night was _amazing_. You were so unbelievably sexy, the things you did to me…" She swallowed thickly at the memory. "God, it was so good."

"You liked it?"

"Rach, I think that's some of the hardest I ever came. You were like an animal the way you went after-"

"Yes, yes, exactly! An animal!" she said hysterically. "I just…ravaged you, and in front of…because… oh God." She buried her face in her hands again. "I shouldn't have treated you like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I was using you."

"Were you using me?"

There was a long pause before Rachel rubbed her eyes and barely let herself meet the other girl's gaze. "Kind of," her voice cracked as she admitted shamefully. "I mean… I was irrationally jealous. I wasn't thinking straight. I felt like I had to know…to prove…" She took a deep breath and started over. "Sam was trying to kiss you and I had all these things in my head from what Finn said, so I acted rashly."

"Wait, Sam was trying to kiss me? I don't remember that…"

"I pulled you away before he did," she said flatly.

She blinked, trying to process. That would have to be dealt with.

"And what's this about Finn? What did he say? I'll kill him if he-"

"It's not a big deal. We can talk about it later, just not right now, okay?"

Quinn sighed, gathering the blankets around her more securely to stave off the chill. "Do you love me?"

Rachel looked up at her, horrified that she would ever say such a thing. "You know I do! Quinn, please don't think-"

"Did we both enjoy last night?"

"I…I…"

"Okay, I'll answer that: yes. We did. We were just being together and pleasing each other. There's no shame in that. Besides…" She bit her lip shyly, the corners of her mouth turning up slightly. "I like it when you get like that."

"But…"

"No." She took her face in her hands. "Rachel, I'm yours, you know that. To do with as you please. Just like you promised me you're mine. Remember?"

Rachel blushed at the memory Quinn was alluding to. That had been a certainly unforgettable night, their first real foray into anything out of the usual realms of lovemaking. Replete with scarves, bound hands, and one very domineering blonde, she felt flushed just thinking about the things Quinn did to her that night.

"You liked it when I did that right?"

"God, yes, of course…"

"So how could you possibly think I would hate you for doing the same for me? We're here for each other. Always. In every way. We trust each other. That's why it's okay when we do stuff like that, because it's _us_. If you're feeling a little jealous or insecure, I have no qualms about showing you just how much you _don't_ have to worry. In case I didn't say it right before, last night blew my mind. Even if I was kinda drunk."

Rachel sighed and went limp in her arms with relief. "I'm still embarrassed," she said, muffled against Quinn's shoulder.

"You better get over it. I'll be wanting a repeat soon. _Sober_ this time round."

"Quinn!"

She laughed and kissed her sweetly. Rachel let her hands tenderly drift down her spine, ghosting against her skin. Quinn shivered.

"I know why some parts of me are sore, that's to be expected..." She tucked her tongue between her teeth mischievously. "But, really, why does my back hurt so much?"

More guilt marred Rachel's features. "You're covered in scratches. From the tree bark. I'm really so very-"

Quinn ignored her and lay down on her stomach once more. "So kiss it and make it better," she said with a raised eyebrow.

Rachel felt like crying again, for a different reason this time, but held back her tears and devoted her time to laving over every single red welt that covered her girlfriend's skin, hoping that it was soothing in even the smallest of ways. How could she ever have let Finn bluster his way into making her doubt them? Even for just a moment? Rachel vowed to work harder to not let her insecurities get in the way again. Quinn deserved better than that.

The blonde sighed contentedly under her girlfriend's tender ministrations, shivering delightedly at the touch of her warm mouth against her bruised back. They continued that way in silence for awhile before Quinn popped up her head with a frown.

"Just how much of a show did Sam get?"

Rachel winced and kept going over her back. Her silence spoke volumes.

Quinn's eyes widened in horror. "Rachel!"

"I said I was sorry!" she squeaked.

* * *

After breakfast, they were taking the tents down and packing up camp when Kurt called over teasingly, "So I heard there was quite the show put on last night. I know some of the boys are wondering if it was a one night only sort of thing or if it will be running for the rest of the week. We should set up chairs and charge admission, don't you think? Turn a profit?"

Rachel and Quinn each grabbed a collapsible tent pole and chased after the boy, whipping him as he tried to escape.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a cool and oddly somber afternoon as they sat around eating lunch. No one really felt like talking. In about an hour, the bus would arrive, they would have to load up the gear, and head back to Lima. For all their complaining about being forced out here, they had actually ended up sincerely enjoying themselves. They'd laughed and sang and played games and were free from the usual confines high school had pressed upon them. Now that time was over. They had to leave the bubble and everyone knew what it was they had to return to. Of course they were friends in the "real world" and yes they all hung out, but out here…it was different somehow. No one was quite ready to leave it yet.

In addition to that sobering reality, there was also the extreme awkwardness between four members of the group. Finn had his head down, refusing to make eye contact with anyone, and stayed as far away from Rachel and Quinn as he could. Sam, however, spent the entire day glowering at Rachel, who ignored him.

Rachel had managed to fill Quinn in on the details of her exchange with Finn last night, not to mention what happened with Sam. Quinn wasn't really that upset with Finn, she actually kind of pitied him. To be in love with Rachel and not have her? She could understand that. She had been that. However, she was impressed and rather proud to hear that her girlfriend had literally knocked the teen giant off his feet.

Rachel was surprised that Quinn didn't go tearing after Finn, but when she explained, the brunette had to agree. She was still upset with him for saying such hurtful things, but resolved to try and work through it. Truly she considered the boy a good friend, despite his shortcomings.

On the other hand, Sam's glowering at Rachel pissed Quinn off to no end. Before she was even able to finish her meal, she'd reached her limit.

"You!" she barked at the boy and pointed away from the group, indicating where she wanted him to meet her. "NOW."

"Uh, Quinn, what seems to be the-" Mr. Schuester started to say, but he was ignored in entirety.

Sam simply stood up, throwing one last nasty look at Rachel, before following the other girl out of earshot of the rest of them.

"WWE Smackdown?" Mercedes nudged Tina, watching them go.

"Nu-uh. Sam's too pretty, he'd get taken in a second."

"Should we even bother taking bets?" Kurt asked.

"Between Ken and Barbie?" Santana snorted. "Not even a question."

"Boy's gonna get whupped good," Artie said.

Rachel never said a word. She didn't bother watching Sam and Quinn's altercation, keeping her back to them, and simply finished her lunch.

"You can't seriously tell me you don't care what's going down right now," Mercedes said to her.

"Quinn just wants to make sure Sam understands the nature of their relationship," she replied casually. "He seems to have had some unfortunate misconceptions. It's fine."

As soon as she said that, however, they heard Quinn yelling.

"The fact that you ever thought I would go for some pseudo-surfer, bottle blonde, can't-tie-his-own-shoes, ignoramus like _you_ astounds me! You're pathetic!"

"At least I'm not the one who lets someone fuck me like a two-dollar whore!"

It was like time froze for those brief few seconds that followed. An eerie silence fell over the woods. No one spoke. A breeze ruffled through the trees.

Then it exploded.

Everyone started shouting. Santana swearing in Spanish could be heard over them all. The entire group leapt to their feet and ran towards the two (except Artie, Artie rolled). Quinn had murder in her eyes like never before, but before even she got a chance to touch him, Puck came out of nowhere and punched Sam square in the nose. The boy went down hard into the dirt. Puck leapt on him and was about to deliver another hit when Mr. Schuester pulled him off by the back of his collar. Sam jumped to his feet, bleeding profusely, but ready for a fight, and lunged at Puck, but Mike and Finn shoved him back.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Schuester shouted, one hand still on Puck to keep him from trying anything. "What the hell is going on here? The whole purpose of this trip was to bring us together as a team and this is what you do? What is the matter with you?"

Sam held his hand up to his nose, trying to stave off the bleeding, breathing hard. All eyes were on the boy in judgment. He didn't have a single friendly person in the crowd and he knew it. Rachel was standing in between him and Quinn, just as a precautionary measure. If Puck hadn't beaten her to it, there was no doubt Quinn would have gone after him herself.

"FINE! JUST - WHATEVER!" Sam shouted frustratedly, throwing his hands up. Who he was addressing wasn't quite clear, but then he looked at Rachel. "How would you like it if I did that to you? Knowing you liked her... _really_ liked her, and then just…" He shook his head. "Tell me, how would you feel?"

Guilt poured in ten-fold on Rachel and even Quinn's reassuring touch couldn't do a thing to alleviate it.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "Okay? Can I just be left alone now?" He looked to Mr. Schuester who was still confused.

"Yeah, yeah, just… get yourself cleaned up."

Miss Pillsbury took him away from the others, giving him some antiseptic wipes, ice, and towels before letting him have some privacy as he wanted. Rachel purposefully disentangled herself and walked off to be alone. Quinn didn't like it and struggled with whether or not to go after her, but from the way the brunette had looked at her, she knew she had to leave her be. She noticed Puck jumping around a little restlessly with pent up energy. One blow wasn't enough to get the adrenaline out of his system. So she went over and pulled him into a big hug. He seemed to calm down a bit at that.

"He had it coming." Puck shrugged.

"Who knew you were so chivalrous?"

"Huh?"

"You were defending my honor."

"Whatever. It didn't mean anything. Just no one talks to my girl like that."

She raised an eyebrow warningly. "I'm not your girl."

"Sure you are," he replied, scoffing as if it were obvious. "So's Rachel and the others. No one messes with you guys on my watch."

Quinn laughed softly. "You really know how to surprise people sometimes, don't you?"

"Keeps them on their toes," he tossed back with a smirk and walked away, leaving Quinn still smiling.

* * *

They had almost finished loading up the bus, when Rachel approached Sam carefully. A not-so-pretty bruise had already started to form. He had deliberately kept himself distanced from the others since the blow up, so he wasn't too pleased to see Rachel coming up to him and even tried to get away, but she put her hand on his arm. It was the gentleness in her touch, more than anything else, that stopped him.

"I'm sorry," she said.

He looked at her incredulously. "I call your girlfriend a whore and you apologize to me? Shouldn't you - I dunno - be coming after me with hedge clippers or something right now?"

Rachel simply shrugged and motioned to the purplish bruise. "You got what you deserved for that. Look…I was wrong to do what I did last night. I was jealous and upset, but that is no excuse for my behavior. Not only was it exceptionally inappropriate, but it was…cruel." She swallowed hard. "You were right, what you said before, about if the situation had been reversed. If it were me, it would have...i-it would have broken my heart."

She could have sworn she saw him flinch.

"I want you to know that I am truly sorry for my part in hurting you. I don't want us to hate each other, Sam."

"I don't hate you," he grunted, looking everywhere but her. "I strongly dislike you, but…I don't hate you."

"I can accept that."

"Do you really love her?"

"More than anything," she replied without hesitation. "Are...are you in love with her?"

He didn't respond, but his body language was answer enough. Rachel felt the need to apologize again, but Sam held up a hand to stop her.

"No. Don't. We both have things to be sorry for. I mean, after all, I did try to put the moves on your girlfriend."

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly pleased with that."

"I didn't notice," he said dryly.

Rachel smiled. "So…can we be civil?"

"Can you not rub my nose in it?"

"I will do my utmost best. Will you promise not to hit on her anymore?"

He shrugged. "Not like it was getting me anywhere."

Rachel stuck her hand out to confirm the truce. He stared at it hesitantly for a moment and then relented, shaking it firmly.

"Good! Now we can tell the others that all is well again and the Glee Wilderness Bonding Trip was a verifiable success!"

Sam had to chuckle at her eagerness. "Whatever you say."

* * *

They hadn't been on the bus for very long when Quinn suddenly appeared and plopped herself down next to Finn without bothering to ask for permission.

"So…talk any good trash about me in the last few hours?"

He rolled his eyes and set his head back. "I'm not going to fight with you, Quinn. Haven't you done enough of that today?"

"You know me, it's what I live for."

"What do you want?"

"I know it hurts, Finn. To want someone so badly and know that you can never have them. It really…really sucks."

He stared at her in surprise, but Quinn went on.

"Rachel loves you as her friend, but if you can't find a way to handle this, you're not going to have her in your life at all. One way, you get to be a part of her life, not the way you want, but it would be something. The other, you get nothing. You need to decide what's worth it."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because once upon a time, you and I cared about each other. I may be your sworn enemy right now, which is understandable, seeing as how I have the girl you want, but I'm always going to care about you, Finn. You really are a good guy. Rachel's not the one for you, but you'll find someone else who is, and you'll realize that there's actually a whole hell of a lot more to this love thing than you ever imagined."

"Speaking from experience?"

She gazed at him piercingly. "What do you think?"

He sighed. "I think she's happy. I like seeing her happy. Even if I wish I could be the one making her feel that way."

"You'll make some other girl just as happy someday. Oh! Maybe she'll be really tall so you won't get those backaches from having to bend down to kiss her all the time. And if you're lucky, she'll probably even find your stupidity endearing."

He made a face. "I'm going to ignore that."

"It was meant as a positive thing."

"For a cheerleader, you really suck at being positive."

Quinn had to laugh at that. "So what are you going to do?"

"I…I don't know. Do you think she'll even forgive me?"

"It's Rachel, of course she will. She forgives everyone. Just look at me."

"Yeah." Finn nodded. "I never really got that. You were pretty freaking messed up. Total headcase."

Quinn elbowed him in the ribs. He winced and rubbed the spot.

"But it was you," he said with a shrug. "Of course she was going to forgive you."

She sighed and leaned her head back against the seat, looking at him. "I still don't deserve it."

"Probably not," he agreed. He turned to the window, watching the landscape rush by for a moment before looking back. "Do you honestly care about her?"

Quinn frowned, biting her lower lip. There was a heavy, revolting, feeling in the pit of her stomach. Guilt. Oh, how well she knew this one. It made her want to leap up and run as far away from the boy as possible right that very second. But she didn't.

"I wish you didn't have to ask me that."

Finn could hear it in her voice how badly the question had wounded her. Despite everything, he really never meant to hurt her.

"I didn't mean to-"

"No, no." She waved off his worried gaze with a flip of her hand. "It's a fair question. I only meant… I wish it wasn't. I wish I hadn't done the things I did to deserve you doubting me."

_To deserve Rachel doubting me..._

"The way I acted, the way I treated her…" She clenched her jaw at the memories. "You have every right to ask. So I'll just tell you. I'm in love her, Finn. Really, truly, _ridiculously_ , in love with Rachel Berry. And I know it sounds stupid to say, cause we're so young, but…this it. I can't explain how or why, I just know. She's _it_. Do you understand?"

Finn drew in a deep, ragged breath, and ran his fingers nervously through his hair. He had been completely unprepared for such a passionate proclamation from the girl. Still, as much as it pained him, he knew he had to hear her. He had to listen once and for all. Two years now, two years of pursuing Rachel, and never once getting the close enough. She chose Quinn. Every time. Even when Quinn would freak out, dump her, call her names, ignore her, it didn't change anything. She always stuck by the girl and he never understood why. He thought Quinn was just controlling and manipulating her, like she did everyone else.

He never realized that in all that time, Rachel was giving the girl exactly what she needed and didn't know she deserved. Unconditional love. It was because of Rachel that Quinn made it out onto the other side. To become this girl that still walked the halls with her head held high, but now stopped to see the others around her, to see that they mattered too. This girl that realized that there was more to life than power, there was more than popularity, there was so much more. Yes, he still thought it was an act, and hoped that she would trip up just so everyone could see it was still the same uncaring person beneath the mask. Then Rachel would know that she had made a mistake, that he was really the one for her. But after all this time...he just wasn't sure anymore.

"I understand," he mumbled, "And it's not stupid, it's…"

But he couldn't find the right words. After a moment, Finn gave up the struggle altogether. He never was one to say the right thing and was slowly starting to realize if he wasn't sure what he was thinking, it was better for him not to say anything at all.

"You really have changed, haven't you?"

Quinn played with the frayed hole in the seat between them. "Yeah…I really have."

With a deep breath, he summoned the courage and turned to look her in the eye.

"What I said to her last night… I'm sorry, Quinn."

"Don't bother, _Finnessa_." She smirked. "I couldn't care less what comes out of that mouth, as long as it means you're not hurting her."

"You really think she'll forgive me?"

"I might have to do some sweet talking, but yeah, I think she will. Just try not to be such a bonehead all the time."

"I'll…work on it?"

"It's a start."

Finn seemed relieved.

"We good?" he asked.

Quinn nudged him affectionately. "If you stop bitching about me behind my back, we are."

He nodded. "Fair enough."

She stood up to leave, but turned back for a moment.

"Hey," she prompted a little unsurely, "I know it's been a while, but...maybe you can give it a chance for us to be friends again too?"

"That would be cool," he admitted, giving her one of his dopey smiles. "I think we could try."

She gave him a brusque nod of acknowledgment, saying nothing else, and returned to her seat where Rachel was (im)patiently waiting. The brunette had latched onto her arm before Quinn even sat down.

"Well?" she pressed anxiously.

Quinn just kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

They were almost back to McKinley when Quinn finished off the last of the pumpkin bread Rachel had baked her for the trip. As she devoured the last bite, Rachel watched, feeling quite proud of herself.

"Good?"

"Too good," Quinn groaned and laid her head back. "You've got to stop baking for me. I'm getting disgustingly fat. I've gained two and a half pounds despite upping my cardio and Coach Sylvester looks like she's going to punch me in the face every time I walk into practice. If it wasn't for the control top in the uniform, my stomach would be bursting through like a pregnant woman."

"Sweetie, that's absurd," Rachel rubbed her thigh. "I know every inch of that body and you are beyond perfect, _believe_ me…"

"No," she said determinedly, throwing off Rachel's reassuring caress. "I forbid you to bake for me anymore. I won't eat it! And if you try to force-feed me, I'll die first!"

"And I thought I was the melodramatic one in this relationship…"

"I'm serious!"

Santana and Brittany were in the seat in front of the two girls, blatantly eavesdropping.

"Why does Q think she's fat?" Brittany asked.

"Because she is?" Santana replied as if it were obvious. "I don't call her 'Tubbers' for nothing."

"SHUT UP!" Quinn kicked the seat.

Santana just snickered.

Brittany frowned in confusion. "I thought it was because she liked bathtubs..."

"I only bake non-fat, low-sugar, vegan items for you, Quinn," Rachel said reassuringly. "I know how important your figure is to you and your athletic career."

"Oh, so now it's my fault I'm fat!"

Rachel rubbed circles at her temples to relieve the tension. "I refuse to speak with you when you're like this. You're being completely irrational."

"Just say it, you think I'm disgusting. You're repulsed by me."

"I know I am!" Puck quipped from further back.

Rachel threw a crumpled up paper bag at him.

"I highly doubt you believe I think you're disgusting."

"How could you not? Look!" She rubbed her flat stomach with a frown. "And my thighs are like tree trunks."

"Okay, I give up." She sighed and threw her hands in the air. "It's true, I'm repulsed by you. I just hide it. In fact, every time we're intimate, I'm forced to keep myself from gagging."

Quinn gasped and her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. Sarcasm was practically unheard of in Rachel Berry's repertoire, she barely even _understood_ it half the time, so such a blatant usage of it nearly had Quinn falling off the seat. The other girl smirked.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I love you for reasons other than your looks. It's what's on the inside that counts." She nodded and turned to look out the window.

Santana was laughing hysterically. "OH NO SHE DIN'T!"

"Rachel…Barbra…Berry…" Quinn could hardly speak she was fuming so much.

The brunette couldn't help it anymore, she started laughing as well. The bus pulled into the parking lot and everybody started shoving each other out of the way just to get to the exit first. Quinn grabbed her bag and leapt up before Rachel could catch her. She made her way off the bus and stalked quickly through the parking lot towards her car without a word to any of the others.

She didn't know why Rachel's teasing made her so angry. It really shouldn't have, she knew she was being ridiculous, but there was still something inside her that had been truly wounded by the words. Her complaining, while somewhat embellished, was due really to her mentally preparing herself for Sue Sylvester's inevitable verbal barrage. She had just started thinking of all the things the Coach was going to be screaming at her on the field through the megaphone and got a bit carried away in the nightmare.

Quinn knew she was pretty. Hell, she knew she was more than that. She had her moments of doubt, like everyone else, but for the most part she was assuredly confident in her looks. There were few people in the world that even stood a chance of making her doubt that confidence.

It wasn't until Rachel had taken this one opportunity to not be reassuring as she usually was, to strike fear in Quinn's heart. Just the simple, fleeting thought that Rachel might not find her attractive enough was more than she could bear. Santana could snark until kingdom come about Quinn's looks and she would never bat an eye, knowing the truth, but to have Rachel, even in jest, allow that crack of doubt…

Quinn didn't like this. She didn't like this at all. No one should be able to make her feel like this. No one should have this power. She was Quinn Fabray and dammit she was hot – even if she was two and half pounds over! All the guys wanted her. All the girls (even those not batting for the home team) wanted her too. This was absurd!

Then why was this feeling not going away?

This uncertainty?

This rejection?

Her name was being called, but she ignored it. She pulled out her keys, trying to make as smooth a getaway as possible, but as soon as she touched the door handle, someone grabbed her arm and spun her around. Rachel ripped the bag out of her hands, dropping it on the pavement, and propped her hands on her hips in as fierce a pose her tiny stature could manage.

"Quinn! What is wrong with you? You know that was obviously my attempt at a satirical form of humor of which I am unaccustomed."

"It wasn't funny," she shot back and threw the car door open.

Rachel slammed it shut. Quinn narrowly avoided pulling her body out of the way in time.

"Hey!"

"Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not!" she huffed.

"I am very certain you are."

Quinn started to say something, but Rachel pushed her back against the car, stepping in between her legs in such an intimate way, she hardly had the means to protest.

"Tell me what I can do to make it better," she murmured in a low, seductive voice that made Quinn shiver.

She reached up tucked back some of the blonde hair that had fallen forward. Quinn let herself look at her and found wide, dark eyes looking back at her. She sucked in a breath. Rachel caressed her cool cheek and let her fingers drift over her jaw and down her neck in an almost absent gesture.

"Quinn, you are, without a doubt, the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Your body is extraordinary. Sometimes I still can't believe that someone as exquisite as you is allowing someone like me to touch them. Making love with you is an exhilarating, unbelievable, and altogether sacred experience that rivals anything I could ever feel on the stage. I could say many other things about you, far deeper than just the way you look, but since you seem to be dogmatically focused on that at the moment, here's the truth. You're not fat. You're not repulsive. You don't have thighs like a tree trunk. You're perfect just the way you are and I love you."

Quinn tried to swallow, but there was this huge lump in her throat preventing it. She wondered, and not for the first time, just what she had done to deserve someone like Rachel Berry in her life. Her eyes stung with tears.

"Just…get in the car," she said thickly.

Rachel nodded and bent over to pick up her bag, but she was yanked back up all of sudden. Quinn kissed her deeply and lovingly, heady with the feeling and taste of Rachel, until the need to breathe became too great and they were forced to break apart. She rested her forehead against Rachel's, sighing heavily. Her thumbs stroked gently across her cheeks as she held her there. Rachel brought her hands up to cover hers.

"For the record?"

The brunette's brow furrowed with curiosity.

"I think _you're_ the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

Rachel blushed furiously.

"You believe me, right?"

"I'm trying to," she answered honestly. "Do you believe me?"

"I don't think I have a choice, do I?"

They both giggled at that and picked up their bags, throwing them into the backseat.

"Ugh, seriously, who needs a finger in the throat with you two around?"

Simultaneously rolling their eyes, the two turned to see Santana and Brittany standing behind them. Brittany effortlessly tossed two large duffel bags at their feet.

"You forgot these."

"Oh, how sweet of you, Brittany. Thank you!" Rachel beamed and tried to lift one, but it was so heavy she could hardly get it an inch off the ground. "I'm really going to have to ask you about your upper body regimen," she grunted with effort. "It's quite impressive."

"Oh, it's easy," she shrugged and looked between Santana and Quinn. "I spend three hours a day holding them in the air."

"Hey!" The two girls snarled, unappreciative of the insinuation.

Rachel glanced worriedly at Quinn. "Thank you again, your thoughtfulness is much appreciated, but we really must be going now."

Brittany nodded and took the bag Santana was holding to sling it over her shoulder, leaving the Latina unburdened.

They heard Santana say as the two walked away, "Just what was that supposed to mean?"

Together, Quinn and Rachel worked to get the rest of the bags in the car. When Quinn shut the door, she turned to the other girl almost shyly.

"Come home with me?"

Rachel didn't hesitate for a second. "Yes."

However, there was a humorous curve to her lips, as if she had said some kind of inside joke, which prompted Quinn to inquire after it.

Rachel shrugged. "It's just a good thing you asked because otherwise I would have ended up dragging you home with _me_. By force, if necessary."

She skipped to the passenger side and wiggled her eyebrows mischievously at the blonde across the hood before ducking inside. Quinn just stood there for a moment, picturing what it would be like to be kidnapped by one Rachel Berry, before shaking her head. It was an arousing, yet slightly frightening sort of scenario. A cross between "The Princess Bride" and "The Postman Always Rings Twice"…

The rest of the Glee members were filtering through the parking lot now with various shouts of goodbye. Kurt blew kisses, Santana flipped them off, Brittany waved enthusiastically, Sam nodded in acknowledgement, Finn gave an awkward salute, Mercedes and Tina shouted, "See you, bitches!", Mike pirouetted between cars as a send off, and Artie gave them a fist pump. Puck was still standing by the bus with his hands shoved in his pockets, pouting, as Miss Pillsbury reprimanded him for something…yet again. Mr. Schuester stood beside them looking exasperated. Quinn and Rachel called and waved back to everyone. As they pulled out of the lot, Rachel took her hand and interlocked their fingers between the seats.

"Are you happy, Quinn?" she asked quietly.

" _Maybe_ …" she teased.

"Oh, so you can be sarcastic, but when I do it, you act like a kicked puppy?"

Quinn squeezed her hand tightly, the smile never leaving her lips. "I'm very happy."

"Good. Because so am I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a sappy ending. Kill me. lol. This really was only meant to be a one-shot and then I ended up with 6 chapters? Yeesh. If you got this far through the fic than I sincerely applaud your efforts! haha. Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
